


A Scriddler story

by PDexter



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: This is my first ever Scriddler Fic. So I still new writing this ship. I hope you all like it. Please comment if you do! I might write a few chapters for this.





	1. Where am I?

Edward is screaming and he heard a voice "Edward! Edward! Eddy wake up! Its John! ED!" the voice demands. Edward opens his eyes and looks around the room. He is sweating and his breathing is heavy. He looks around the room. "J-John? Whats? I don't remember what... Where am I?" Edward asks. John had his arms wrapped around him from behind and Ed was sitting up. Johnathan places his knee on the bed and sits next to him. Johnathan was wearing a long yellow button up and brown pants. Edward was only in his boxers and had a cover over him. "John I dont.." Edward looks over at Johnathan. Johnathan pushes up his glasses. "Its Okay Edward. You had a botched job, you got caught by batman. I helped you escape but hit you with some of my toxins by accident, but you were passed out so I carried you home" Johnathan explains. "What were you dreaming about"? Johnathan asks. "I honestly cant remember, I just remember fear, and then I reacted" Edward says. "That makes sense, a lot of dreams are forgotten as soon as a person wakes up," Johnathan says. Johnathan picks up the glasses from the nightstand next to the bed and holds them in front of Ed. "Here, these are yours, " Johnathan says. Edward grabs them and puts them on "Oh, thank, John" Edward says. "I sorry for causing you any trouble, where are my clothes"? Edward asks. "In the wash," John says. "Would you like something else to wear"? Johnathan asks him. "Yes, please if you would be so kind," Edward says. "Give me a minute," Johnathan says as he goes to another room and comes out a few moments later with some clothes and drop them on the bed. Its a white collared shirt and long black pants. "Thank you, Johnathan," Edward says as he tosses off the blanket and starts putting the clothes. 

Johnathan had gone to his computer and started typing. Edward walks over and leans over Johns' shoulder and says "You got a computer"? Edward asks in amazement. "Well you are the one who suggested I should get with the times" John says. "I know but I didn't think you would listen to it," Edward says. "You have good suggestions sometimes Edward, Afterall you are not an idiot," Johnathan says. Edward smiles "You are too kind," Edward says. "You are free to stay as long as you would like, your company is always welcomed," John says. Edward smiles "I should be going through soon, I don't want to be a bother to you. Absence makes the heart grow fonder after all" Edward says. Edward turns around to walk away when John grabs his arm and Edward looks back. "W-What is it Johnathan"? Edward asks. "I'm always fond of your company," John says. Edward frowns "You know if I stay too long you would be sick of me. Most people find me annoying, it won't be any different with you" Edward says. "You are so afraid of rejection you going to run and hide from everyone"? Johnathan asks. "That is just how people work John. People always get sick of each other, that's why families don't work" Edward explains. "Your family didn't work, it doesn't mean all families must be that way," Johnathan says. "Then why are so many that way"? Edward questions. "Some people are stupid and don't plan ahead," Johnathan says. Edward sighs and grabs a chair and sits next to Johnathan "What are you writing"? Edward asks. "I'm writing a book," Johnathan says. "What about"? Edward asks curiously. "A narcissist with daddy issues," Johnathan says in the same monotone voice. "What? Are you serious"? Edward says in shock. Johnathan asks "Of course not, its a murder novel," Johnathan says to him. Edward scowls "That isn't funny!" Edward says. Johnathan stops and looks over at Edward and smirks "It was to me" Johnathan says. "You are such a jerk sometimes, " Edward says. "Oh come on, Eddy, I was only joking," he says pinching Edward cheek. "You are cute when you are in a bad mood," John says. "I can put you in a bad mood too you know," Edward says. "It's very hard to bother me, though," Johnathan says to him with a smile. 

Johnathan gets up from his computer and walks away. Edward watches him "Where are you going, John"? Edward asks. "Do you know how to dance Edward"? he asks him. "Do I what"? Edward asks confused. Johnathan turns on some oldies music on the radio. "Are you playing a cd"? Edward asks. "Yes, it's a CD," Johnathan says as he walks up to Edward sitting in the chair at the desk. "Come, dance with me," Johnathan says. Edward gives him a look of confusion. "Why?" Edward asks simply. "Why not? You are my friend" Johnathan says. "I suppose," Edward says as he walks up to Johnathan and gives him his hand. Johnathan wraps one hand around Edwards' waist and the other is holding his palm. Edward places his hand on Ed's shoulder and Johnathan starts leading him in a dance and smiles at Edward. Edward is enjoying himself but he didn't see why Johnathan wanted him to dance so badly. He walks forward leading with his foot as Ed follows and takes three steps forward and turns in the other direction and do the same in that way. He spins Edward around and dips him and brings him back up and starts moving in a box. Edward is able to keep up with Johnathan but is most of the time trying not to trip over his own feet. After about 40 minutes of dancing, Johnothan steps away. He smiles "You are a very good Dancer Edward," Johnathan says. "I try," Edward says with a smile. Suddenly there is a loud buzzing and Edward and John look towards the direction. It was the green cell phone on the stand next to the bed. "One moment," Edward says stepping away and walking to the phone and picking it up "Hello? How might I help you"? He says. "Oh? Yes? When? Where? ask April for the number to call, Okay... Is that all you needed? Fine" Edward hands up the phone and sighs. 

Johnathan looks at him as Edward places the phone back on the stand. "What was that"? Johnathan asks him. "Oh just one of my employees saying we are out of supplies for the store, I told him who to talk to April the store manager," Edward says. "Aw I see," Johnothan says with a smile. "You make good money off that little shop of yours"? John asks. "Of course, especially since I overcharge for everything," Edward says with a laugh. "People will pay anything for stupid novelty items," he says. "Hows being a novelist going"? Edward asks. "Very good actually", Johnathan says. "I made the best seller three weeks in a row, and they want to make one of my books into a movie. I told them yes to the movie. Told them I don't care what they do with my book long as I get paid" Johnathan says. "Aw, wouldn't you feel ashamed if the movie doesn't do the book justice"? Edward asks. "Not really, if people don't like the movie, they can just buy the book and either way I'm making money," Johnathan says. 

"Are you still enemies with that Mister Penguin fellow"? Johnathan asks. "Yes, Johnathan," Edward says. "How come Eddy"? Johnathan asks. "He killed my girlfriend," Edward says. "He had a crush on you and you were too oblivious to notice," Johnathan says. " Are you implying I deserved to lose my girlfriend"! Edward bites back angrily. "No, but Oswald is a gangster and generally that's how the gang solves issues," Jonathan explains. "Also you did the same to convince your first girlfriend to sleep with you didn't you Eddy"? Johnathan says. "I I did but he was abusing her" Ed argues. "and you had told this woman you wanted to break up and she wouldn't respect your wishes. Do you really believe you were better off with her?" Johnathan asks. "I...no but.." Edward frowns. "Can't fix a thing like that but I think Oswald acted stupidly out of jealousy and frustration," Johnathan says. "Is your friendship really worth so little to you"? Johnathan asks him. Edward frowns "I have to go do something, I'll be back later," Edward says as he looks around the floor "Where are my shoes and socks"? Edward asks. Johnathan says "I left your shoes next to the door and your socks are in them," John says. "Thanks," Edward says as he goes to get his shoes and socks and puts them on and opens the door. "John," Edward says before he walks out. "Yes, Eddy"? Johnathan says with a smile. "You are a good friend too, and I hope we never fight over something stupid. I don't want to lose you" Edward says. Johnathan smiles warming "Likewise Edward. I'll see you when you get back" John says. Edward simply nods at that and walks out the door shutting and locking it behind him.


	2. An old freind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward goes to talk to Oswald and in order to make up with him.

Edward comes to the large mansion and rings the doorbell. It was actually within walking distance of Jonathan's house. This was a nice neighborhood in Gotham so there was not as much crime as there was in the rest of the city. A hefty looking gray-haired woman in a maids outfit comes and opens the door. "Oh Olga, so nice to see you again. Is Oswald home"? Edward says with a smile. "Edward"? she says in shock. "You haven't been here in years," she says to him. "I-I know, may I see Oswald?" Edward requests. Olga nods and lets Edward in. "He's is next to the fireplace with Victor," Olga says. "That's true isn't it Victor? Yes go ahead and squeeze it out of them. I don't need more rising against me" Oswald says. Oswald was not as thin and frail as he once was. He still had his goofy haircut but he had put on some weight. He also was partially blind in one eye but right now was not wearing his monocle. He was in his typical tuxedo and sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He noticed as Edward walked into the room and looked at Edward his mouth agape seeming completely stunned. "Well, you look like you might have seen a ghost" Edward says with a smirk. Oswald for a minute can't respond. "I might as well be, I thought you would never speak to me again," Oswald says as he stands up and looks at Edward. "I know Oswald," Edward says. "Should I give you a minute boss"? Victor yes. "Yes, thank you, Victor," Oswald says. Victor walks out of the room and goes somewhere else in the mansion. "Edward, I" Oswald is cut off. "I am still upset Oswald," Edward says. "I was very angry at you and didn't want to forgive you. I know why you did it but it still wasn't right. Throwing away a friendship over a woman though is probably rather foolish" Edward explains. Oswald can't believe what he is hearing. He should be angry Ed believes he can just waltz back in here and suddenly ask for friendship again but he can't feel anything but happiness at the fact Edward has returned to him. 

"What made you change your mind"? Oswald asks him. "Another friend of mine" Edward explains. "He is another Villian in this city," Edward tells him. Oswald raises a brow "Who"? he asks. "Johnathan," Edward says. "You mean professor Crane? The Doctor from Arkham who became the Scarecrow"? Oswald says. "Yes, he did. He said we should make up." Edward says. Oswald laughs "You would be friends with a professor, you are smart after all" Oswald says. "You still friends with Jim"? Edward asks. "Well, not really anymore. I not sure what ever happened to him." Oswald tells him. "We did sort of date for awhile, and then he wanted to break up" Oswald explains. "I have heard nothing of his whereabouts ever since then," Oswald tells him. "That's odd," Edward says. "I have some information you might like Oswald" Edward tells him. "What would that be"? Edward asks. "I think Jim is the Batman," Edward says. Oswald looks at him in a shock "Batman? You think its Jim Gordon"? Oswald questions. "Well you haven't heard from him have you"? Edward says. "No, but how would that indicate batman"? Oswald says. "Oh, that's not the only reason I think so. He leaves a lot of clues, has a lot of old habits you know" Edward says. "Since I have not unmasked him, I can't be 100 percent but I am pretty certain," Edward says. "I forgive you by the way, and I am sorry for leaving," Edward says as he walks forward. Oswald smiles and says "I'm so happy you have". Edward smiles as he wraps his arms around Oswald. Oswald is surprised and wrap his arms around Edward hugging him back. Edward pulls back "but lets agree to always be honest with each other from now on no matter what" Edward says looking Oswald straight in the eyes. Oswald smiles and nods "Of course," he says. couldn't help but miss that smile on Oswald's face. He always thought Oswald's smile was charming. 

"Stay have a drink. I have really missed you" Oswald says with a smile. "Are you not doing something"? Edward questions. "I was but friends are more important," Oswald says with a smile. A few minutes later they are sitting drinkifireplace. Oswald had called in Victor to join them and they all had a drink and shared stories and chatted about things and caught up. Then there was a ring on the phone. "excuse me a moment" Oswald says and picks up the phone. "Hello? This is the Mayor's office. Yes? Okay? Right now? When? Give me 20 minutes" Oswald says as he hangs up the phone and sighs. "I have something I need to take care of urgently. It's a business matter" Oswald says. Edward swallows down the rest of his drink and sets the glass on the table and stands up "Well I'll see myself out. We should do this again sometimes Oswald" Edward says with a smile. "Yes, old friend," Oswald says with a smile and Oswald and Ed hug and Oswald pulls back and looks at Victor. "Come Victor", Oswald says as he walks towards the doorway and leaves the house. Edward leaves after and locks the door behind him. Ed walks into Jonathan's house. Johnathan is still on the computer when he walks back in and the house smells like tea. Johnathan has a cup next to the computer. "Did you make tea"? Edward asks. "I did would you like some"? Johnathan turns back and asks. "Yes, please," Edward says. Johnathan gets up from his computer and walks to the kitchen to grab Edward a cup. Edward shuts the door behind him and walks over to the computer and looks over reading what Johnathan was typing. Then he walks back into the kitchen and smiles. Johnathan mixes sugar and lemon in the tea and hands it to Edward. Edward takes it and starts sipping the tea. "Thank you," Edward says. Johnathan smiles and walks back to his laptop, clicks save and shuts the laptop. "So, did you speak with him, Edward"? Johnathan asks. "I did, we made up. You were right losing a friend over a girl simply isn't worth it" Edward says. Johnathan smiles "I'm glad you made up," Edward says to him. "How far along have you gotten on your book"? Edward asks. "Well I got 20 more chapters and I think it will only take about 10 more to finish the book. Right now it's 250 pages" John explains. "That's a lot," Edward says. "How many books do you make a day"? Edward asks. "In a day if that is all I am doing I could probobly get 4-6 books done" Johnothan says. 

"So what made you decide to get into writing"? Edward asks. "Well, I like reading. I figured I might as well make something of my own. Beside this is a suitable income for funding my research." Johnathan explains. "Even when we are committing crimes, everyone needs a side job. Especially in this economy" Johnathan says. "That is true isn't it"? Johnathan says to him. "You know in medical school you have to read a lot. They make you read a ton of things and you have to be able to retain and memorize a great deal of information" Johnathan says. "Sounds like a task many might fail at," Edward says. "Oh yes, a lot of people fail medical school but I graduated at the top of my class," Johnathan says. Edward smiles "Of course you did. You are a brilliant man Johnathan" Edward says to him. "Glad someone appreciates my talents," Johnathan says to him. "That bastard Hugo most certainly did not," Johnathan says. "You were experimenting on patients," Edward says. "So was he," Johnathan points out. "Besides I only experiment on the stupid ones. I would never ruin a brain like yours for example" Johnathan explains. "So if you were my doctor, you would have not tortured me"? Edward questions. "No, I would have probobly gotten you out, " Johnathan says. "If I wanted to treat you, I would have done it a different way" Johnothan explains. "Most people working in that hospital are morons, that includes Doctor Hugo Strange," Johnothan says.


	3. Are you batman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be mostly between Oswald and Jim.

Oswald had just finished with his duties for today when he walked into his Mansion. He was wearing one of his usual tuxedos when he gets a ring at the doorbell. He walks over to the door carrying his cane and opens it. He is surprised to see "Jim Gordon" at his doorstep. Jim is wearing a white button up tucked into his pants and was wearing long blue pants and brown work boots. He smiles at Jim and says "Jim my old friend, it's been far too long" Oswald says. "I might wonder if perhaps a third ghost would be visiting me this week," Oswald says. "What"? Jim asks visibly confused by the statement. "Oh, nothing just thinking out loud. Please come in Jim" Oswald says casually as he walks in leaving the door open. "You know I had another old acquittance that I had a bit of a falling out with show up out of the blue recently. They wanted to make peace" Oswald says. "Now you show up at my doorstep randomly," Oswald says. "Come sit down," Oswald says as he walks into the kitchen and Jim sits on a chair near the fireplace. "Would you like a drink Jim"? Oswald asks him. "No," Jim says. "Well suit yourself," Oswald says pulling out a bottle of scotch and pouring some in a glass and sitting down. "So to what do I owe the visit"? Oswald says confused as to why Jim came back. "I'm in trouble," Jim says. "So, you need another favor"? Oswald asks him. "Yes," Jim says. Oswald sighs "I know I'm a mob boss but can't you ever just come to say hi? I missed you when you decided to leave for months and not call back" Oswald says to him. "I'm sorry about that," Jim says. "It's rude"! Oswald says more harshly.

"So what exactly have you gotten yourself into this time"? Oswald asks him. "Jerome kidnapped Bruce and I can't go looking for him or he will kill Harvey" Jim explains. "You know this sounds like something the hatter would do, are you sure they are not working together"? Oswald asks. "I'm not sure, it's possible," Jim says. "You are in charge of the mob, though, perhaps you can negotiate," Jim says. "What do I get in return for doing this little deed for you"? Oswald asks. "I'll owe you a favor," Jim says. Oswald laughs "Really Jim? are you sure that offer is a good idea"? Oswald questions him. "I don't know but right now I need to save Bruce and Harvey. I will honor it I promise" Jim says. "I would like to know first, though, what have you been doing"? Oswald questions. "What do you mean"? Jim asks. "You are not working at the GCPD, you were dating me, and then you just vanish without a trace. No one can track where you are. What is going on with you" Oswald asks curiously. "I have been working for the Wayne family," Jim says. "Doing what exactly"? Oswald questions. "I can't really say," Jim says. "Alright, Jim I know what my favor is," Oswald says. "What is the favor"? Jim asks him. "I want you to come work for me, as an assistant" Oswald says. "Like Nygma was"? Jim questions. "Oh no, that was entirely different. More a debt collector" Oswald says. "Is that all"? Jim asks. "Yes that's all," Oswald says. "Fine" Jim says. Oswald smiles "So happy to hear it. PerhaI'll be seeing you more often" Oswald says. "Did you just ask me that so you could keep me around"? Jim asks. "Yes, that is entirely the reason" Oswald admits. "I'm a terrible boyfriend and a terrible friend," Jim says. "You were not one when you were with me Jim," Oswald says to him. 

"You know Jim there is a little rumor about you going around," Oswald says suddenly switching Topics. "What would that be"? Jim asks him. "It's the idea that you are in fact The Batman," Oswald says. Jim looks at him in shock "Who thinks that"? Jim says. "You know, it's a rumor. Apparently, it's a little tail going on among some of the rogue villains in Gotham city, I just thought you should be aware of it" Oswald says. "Why would you tell me"? Oswald says looking at him. "Am I not suppose to be telling you thiS"? Oswald asks with a smile looking over at Jim. Reading his expression and body language. "That's not a very good rumor to have floating around," Jim says. "No, but you already managed to peeve off most of the Villians in this city. I don't see what difference it would make. Plus even I haven't been able to keep any kind of tabs on you. I doubt they will be able to do anything with that information" Oswald explains. "You make a good point," Jim says. "You know if you were in fact batman, I might see fit to protect you, Jim," Oswald says. "Why are you so sure I am him"? Jim asks. "Oh, I'm not, I am just saying if you really are the batman I would be more than happy to offer you protection, " Oswald says. "I like you, Jim Gordon, not just as a boyfriend but you are a good man," Oswald says."I'm not really, I'm a fraud" Jim says. "Oh don't say that James, you are the hero this city needs," Oswald says. "I thought you believed you were," Jim says. "No, I'm the one it deserves, though. Gotham is a sense pool, and who better than to rule a crime infested city but a crime lord himself"? Oswald asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did sneak in a batman dark knight reference.


	4. OCD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward tries to rearrange Johnathan books

There is a loud crash heard from the other room. Johnathan was doing something in his room and comes back to see a pile of books on the floor and Edward standing right in front of it. "What exactly do you think you are doing... Ed"? Johnathan asks looking at him. "I I was simply... Your system doesn't follow the system at the library does"! Edward states. "That is because I organized them by genre not by number," Johnathan says. "You stole these from the Library didn't you?" Edward asks. "No actually. Those I got at a clean out. Not that I have any reservations against it" Johnathan says with a sigh. "You do plan to pick these up don't you"? Johnathan comes over and looks at Edward with a sigh. "You are not upset with me"? Edward asks. "I am annoyed but I accepted you just are annoying," Johnathan asks. Edward frowns and starts picking up the books looking at the numbers on the side. Edward starts putting them back. "If I am so annoying, why do you let me spend as much time with you as I do Johnathan"? Edward asks. Johnathan smirks "Perhaps I just like annoying Edward," he says with a smile. 

Edward gets up and puts up a few books but there is still hundreds scattered all over the floor. Johnathan pushes Edward against the bookshelf. "J Johnathan? What are you" Edward is surprised and looks at John confused. Edward is wearing his green mask and full green get up. Johnathan is in a while long t-shirt, black pants, and his socks. Johnathan also has his glasses on. Johnathan smiles as he strokes Edwards cheeks with his thumb and palm and looks towards where Edwards' eyes are even though they are hidden under the mask. Johnathan removes the mask and tosses it to the side. "John.. Why" Edward is surprised by Johns sudden actions. Johnathan leans in and presses his lips against Eds. Edward is surprised but shuts his eyes and kisses him back. Johnathan pulls away and steps away and turns around. "You better not take long to put those back Ed," Johnathan says. Edward nods "O-Of course" Edward nods. Johnathan walks away and Edward goes back to organizing the books by the number sequence. 

Edward finishes an hour later and walks to the room he was staying in and takes out his contacts and puts them in a container. He picks up his glasses and puts them on and takes off his green jacket and tosses it on the bed. He walks out of the bedroom and finds Johnathan sitting in a chair reading a book. "What are you reading"? Edward asks coming behind the chair. "I fixed the books," Edward says. Johnathan smiles looking up at him and says "Oh good". Johnathan tells him "It's Edgar Allen Poe," Johnathan says to him. "I do enjoy his work," Johnathan says. "What was earlier about"? Edward asks. "Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You know how pretty you are" Johnathan says with a chuckle. Edward groans "You're just stroking my ego," Edward says coming around the chair and stands in front of him. Johnathan laughs "No, I was being serious that time. I not manipulating you Edward" He says with a smile. "Why would you like me like that"? Edward asks. "Intelligent, creative, flamboyant, you are fun really," Jonathan says with a smile. "I don't buy that, " Edward says. "Well, do you have a good motive for why I would be lying to you"? Johnathan asks. "No, I don't but" Edward frowns. "So, perhaps I'm telling the truth than," Johnathan says as he shuts his book. 

Johnathan walks up to Edward and smiles "I'm not lying, I have no motive either" Johnathan says. "Prove it, John," Edward says. "How exactly should I do that"? Johnathan asks. "Do it again" Edward says. "If you wish Ed," Johnathan says grabbing an arm around his waist and the other around Ed's head and kisses Ed softly on the lips. Edward shuts his eyes and wraps his arms around Jonathan and kisses him back.


End file.
